


It's Been a Long Time

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Manchester City, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gives Silva a massage with a very happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Time

After the high of scoring the only two goals your team manages to get wears off, you’re left feeling a little achy even if you are just twenty-seven years old and in top shape. After a short locker room celebration with his teammates, David Silva headed off to get a massage. When he walked into the room, he found it empty. The therapist knew he’d be coming. Puzzled, David climbed onto the table and leaned back. Surely, he would return soon. Maybe he stepped out to retrieve something he would need for the massage.

David was resting back on the massage bed with his eyes closed when he heard someone walk in and close the door behind them. “I wasn’t sure you were going to come,” he muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. After staying up later than he should the night before watching a new show he had found himself addicted to and then running so hard during the match, he was exhausted.

When the therapist didn’t say anything, Silva didn’t protest. He didn’t need to have a chat; he just needed to get the aches massaged out of his legs, so he could go home. As the therapist began to rub him down, starting with his left calf, Silva let his mind wonder to his plans for the night. Order some dinner in, pop in the DVDs from last night, and fall asleep in his bed with the television on. Silva sighed deeply.

The hands kneading the back of his knee stopped. “Oh, no. It’s not you,” Silva said, his eyes still closed.

Silva’s sigh had come due to the realization that he was kind of a loser. If he wasn’t out with his teammates celebrating, Silva spent most of his nights at home alone.

The hand on Silva’s leg traveled higher onto his thigh. Silva’s eyelids fluttered a little. He didn’t remember these massages feeling quite so good. Maybe it was a different therapist. Silva started to open his eyes, but the hand on his leg subtly brushed against his crotch. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp. He wasn’t sure what to do, or say. Maybe he imagined the whole thing.

Silva kept quiet as the fingers began to massage deep into the muscles of the underside of his thigh. It felt so good, he fought back a moan. He started to relax again, convinced that he’d imagined the light groping.

A moment later, he felt a hand brush against him again. He let out a little gasp, but said nothing. Again, he was stunned. He had no idea what to say or how to react. He wanted to shout at the therapist or jump off the table, but he stayed silent, still.

When it happened a third time, his eyes flew open. “Hey!” He shouted.

The owner of the hands laughed loudly. “Good grief, Silva! I know you don’t get out much, but how long were you get let the massage bloke fondle your balls before you said something?”

“JOE!” Silva shouted as he stumbled off the table. “What are you doing?!” Silva scrambled toward his keeper on the opposite side of the table. He put his hands flat on Joe’s chest and shoved him. It did little to faze the much bigger man.

“Relax. The door was locked. No one was going to walk in.” Joe grabbed Silva’s upper arms and pushed him back against the door. Joe dipped his head and nibbled at Silva’s earlobe. Silva moaned quietly. “It’s been a long time. I miss you.”

“You see me almost every day,” Silva muttered. His voice was shaky.

“Not like I used to,” Joe whispered, his voice low and sexy like Silva had only heard it when they were in the throes of passion.

They hadn’t been together in over a year, but Silva still remembered their last night together. Joe was one of the best lover’s he’d ever had. Despite his size, he had been very gentle and loving when Silva wanted him to be.

“You were pretty sexy out there today,” Joe said, tracing the edge of Silva’s ear with the tip of his tongue.

“You could see me all the way down the pitch?” Silva smirked.

“Mm hmm,” Joe murmured as he nuzzled Silva’s neck, kissing and sucking at his soft skin.

Silva slid his hands under Joe’s shirt and ghosted his hands over his muscular back. “Come home with me,” he whispered, digging his fingertips into Joe’s back.

Joe raked his teeth across Silva’s neck and then licked over the same spot. When he pulled back, he kissed Silva’s lips and then grabbed his hand. “Come on. I’ll drive. You drive to slow,” he said, unlocking the door and dragging Silva out.

“Joe! Wait! Wait, Joe!”

Joe stopped instantly and turned to look at his small sometimes lover. “What? Did you change your mind already?”

Silva looked down at the floor and pointed to his feet. “My shoes are in the other room.”

 

Joe toed off his shoes immediately upon entering Silva’s house. He and Silva had been attached since they stepped up to the front door. Unlocking the door had been quite a feat for Silva, but Joe refused to stop kissing him. Scratching the hell out of his doorknob with his key was well worth it.

Silva stumbled and almost fell as he tried to step out of his shoes. Joe finally pulled back, laughing. “I don’t know how you do so well on the pitch. You’re such a klutz sometimes.”

Silva’s cheeks reddened. He brushed past Joe and headed for his bedroom. “Well… if you want to sleep with someone less klutzy, see yourself out…” Silva pulled his shirt off slowly as he walked and dropped it to the floor.

“I’m surprised you could even manage to keep walking while you pulled your shirt off,” Joe teased as he whipped his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

“Get out!” Silva called back.

Joe rushed up on Silva and grabbed him from behind. “I don’t think you mean that,” he growled, nibbling the shell of Silva’s ear.

Silva raised his arms and hooked them around the back of Joe’s neck, pulling him down. Joe pressed his lips to the skin behind Silva’s ear. Silva let his head fall back against Joe’s shoulder as Joe’s hands trailed down Silva’s chest and stomach.

Silva bit his lip to stifle a moan when Joe started to stroke him gently. Joe’s free hand explored Silva’s torso until it found an erect nipple. Joe tweaked his nipple and bit down on his neck at the same moment.

All the sensations were too much for Silva. He finally let out the loud moan he’d been holding in. The sound shot straight through Joe and made his entire body tingle with excitement. He pulled his hand out of Silva’s shorts and dragged the small man to his bedroom.

Joe threw Silva down onto the bed.  Silva scurried backward until he was comfortably lying with his head on his pillow. Joe crawled slowly between his legs and captured his mouth, kissing him hard.

“Should I finish what I started back at the Ethiad?” He asked, biting Silva’s bottom lip. Without a word from Silva, Joe’s big hands began kneading the muscles in Silva’s thighs.

Joe’s massage was excruciating. It felt amazing, but Joe was such a tease. He rubbed right up to the edge of Silva’s crotch over and over again, but always avoided rubbing the part of his body Silva yearned for him to touch. When Silva bucked his hips in an attempt to send a clear message to the keeper, Joe leaned in and bit down on the sensitive skin just above the grey waistband of Silva’s black boxers. Silva yelped and clawed at his covers.

“That’s enough! That’s enough!” Silva exclaimed after Joe had been massaging him for twenty minutes. “Come on already!”

Joe laughed a sexy, throaty laugh and leaned down to kiss Silva’s lips. He pushed up in the process, purposefully rubbing their erections together. Silva moaned into his mouth and shivered. Joe rolled his hips, grinding against Silva. He had missed having his eager little body beneath him. Silva’s loud moan was muffled by Joe’s mouth, but his feelings were made clear when he scratched his blunt nails across Joe’s hard back. Joe ground against him in response and delved deeper into his mouth.

Tired of the teasing and the grinding and the ache of his throbbing erection, Silva found his strength and pulled away from Joe’s mouth. Caught off guard, Joe was vulnerable and Silva flipped him onto his back. Joe laughed his husky, sexy laugh and squeezed Silva’s ass.

Silva giggled and ducked his head to assault Joe’s neck. Joe turned his head to grant him better access. He let his hands explore Silva’s back while the smaller man sucked at his neck. He forced his fingertips under the waistband of Silva’s boxer briefs and wiggled his hands down to grab his again, this time without the obstructing fabric. Silva moaned against the moist skin of Joe’s neck and nibbled at it.

When Joe’s fingers slid further down, Silva arched up and raked his nails across his chest. Joe hissed and flipped him onto his back again. He laid quick, sloppy kisses over the smaller man’s chest until he reached his boxers. Again he bit the tender skin just above them and swiftly pulled them down.

Silva was glistening and ready. Joe slid between his legs, supporting his weight on his forearms. Silva rested his legs over Joe’s shoulders. Joe swiped his tongue over the tip of his cock, savoring the familiar salty, earthy taste of him. He hummed happily, sending delicious vibrations straight through Silva. Silva tilted his head back, digging it into his soft, fluffy pillow.

Joe squeezed his hips as he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his head a few times before dipping his head and taking him fully into his mouth. It took only a few bobs of his head before Silva was shouting for him to stop before he came.

Silva’s legs fell away from Joe’s body as Joe crawled up to kiss his mouth. After kissing him thoroughly, he pulled up and stared into Silva’s eyes. “How long has it been?” He asked.

Silva narrowed his eyes. “You don’t even remember the last time we were together?”

Joe shook his head. “I remember that. Two days before our first game of this season after practice, in the shower. You gave me the best blow job I can remember having.”

Silva grinned and blushed. Joe rewarded him a kiss for being so cute.

“I meant how long has it been since you had sex… with anyone?”

“Joe…” Silva whined, blushing.

“I want to know how gentle I have to be,” Joe said, reaching down and giving his ass a squeeze.

“It’s been long enough that I want you to be gentle.”

“It’s been a few weeks for me,” Joe confided.

Silva’s eyes shot open. “A few weeks?”

Joe ground against Silva’s cock. Silva whimpered. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“No, I just…”

“It was Kun. He was upset about his marriage or whatever. I just wanted to make him feel better.”

Silva shook his head. “I see… not any selfish motivation at all, huh?”

Joe put on his best innocent grin and shook his head. “Not one bit…”

“Last year when I was injured for a while. I flew back to Spain to see my family and then… well, I went to Barcelona on the way home…” Silva glanced away from Joe as his cheeks flushed.

Joe chuckled. “That David Villa always gets you, doesn’t he?” Joe dipped his head and sucked at the side of Silva’s neck. “Lucky bastard,” he murmured against Silva’s warm skin.

“It was actually Cesc Fabregas,” Silva mumbled.

Joe’s head shot up. “Naughty! While Villa was in the same city and everything?”

Silva giggled. “Shut up. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s too busy with his family for me these days.”

“Shame on him,” Joe said sarcastically. “I understand the thing with Fabregas. I had a few dirty nights with him when he was at Arsenal. He is damn good at…”

“Did you get me naked just to have a chat about all the times we had sex in the past or are we actually going to have sex now?” Silva growled.

Joe ducked his head again and bit his neck. Silva yelped. Joe licked the red marks. “Don’t be that way, Silvi,” he murmured, licking his way to Silva’s earlobe. He took his earlobe into mouth and sucked on it for a moment before gently nibbling on it.

“I can’t help it. I want you,” Silva whined. He bucked his hips to prove his point.

Joe chuckled and growled against Silva’s ear before pulling away completely. Joe crawled backwards off the bed and slowly removed his boxers. “How do I look compare to your Spanish mates?” He asked, turning to the side and slowing running his hand over his abs.

Silva crawled toward him quickly and crouched in front of him. He turned Joe’s body to face him and stared up at him. “You really want to talk about them?” He asked. His hot moist breath wisped across the sensitive head of Joe’s cock.

Joe shivered and shook his head. “Mmm… no,” he said, grabbing the back of Silva’s head and gently guiding it forward.

Silva didn’t need much persuading. Joe stared down, watching as Silva’s tongue flickered over the tip of his cock, swiping away pre cum as it trickled out. When Silva’s mouth enveloped his head, he couldn’t watch anymore. His head tilted back almost involuntarily and he gave a satisfied, encouraging moan. Silva bobbed his head for a few seconds before abruptly pulling away completely.

Joe groaned and his eyes sprung open in time to see Silva scurrying back up the bed. Silva lay over the side and pulled open his bedside drawer. From it, he pulled the necessities: lube and condoms. He looked back over his shoulder and said, “Lay down. I want to be on top.”

Joe obediently did as he was told. He loved to watch Silva riding him, bouncing and rocking, digging his little fingers into his chest. Silva climbed on top of Joe, straddling him. Joe presented his hand to him and Silva immediately lubed his fingers. They kissed hard and deep as Joe stretched him thoroughly. It had been too long for Silva to go without a proper stretching and Joe was happy to do it for all the moans and whimpers Silva awarded him.

When Joe finished up, Silva grabbed a tissue for him to wipe his fingers while he slid down to roll the condom over him. He squirted the lube in his hands and rubbed his hands together to warm the lube with the friction of his hands. When he felt it was warm enough, he wrapped both of his hands around Joe’s erection and stroked him until he was covered. He wiped his hands on his covers (They’d go straight to the washing after this anyway) and then lined himself up over Joe’s cock.

Joe helped him by guiding himself in and then grabbed Silva’s hips, his fingertips digging into his supple little ass. Silva moaned and threw his head back as he slid down, taking more and more of Joe’s cock inside of him. When Joe’s full length was inside him, he sat still for a moment, adjusting to the delicious intrusion. He gently rubbed his hands over Joe’s that were now just lying on hips rather than gripping.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joe complimented, gently squeezing his hips.

Silva smiled and started to rock his hips. Joe’s eyes fell closed and groaned quietly. Just being inside the tight heat felt amazing, but the added movement drove him crazy. Silva leaned forward just slightly and planted his hands on Joe’s chest. Joe opened his eyes and watched as Silva began to bounce up and down on him, slowly at first.

When Silva found the correct position to get Joe to hit the perfect spot inside him, he started to move faster and harder. Silva moaned loudly and dug his fingertips into Joe’s chest. When he felt his stomach tighten, he leaned forward and buried his face against Joe’s neck, moist with sweat. He moaned and panted, blowing hot, moist breath on Joe’s neck.

Joe squeezed Silva’s hips hard enough to leave fingertip bruises on him as he came hard inside him. Silva came in a rush between them a moment later. He lifted off Joe and rolled onto the bed next to him. His body felt like it was on fire. His chest heaved with deep breaths.

After a few moments, Joe glanced down at himself. “You made a mess of me,” he joked.

“You loved it,” Silva murmured.

Joe turned his head and pressed his lips to Silva’s. “Hell yes I did,” he mumbled against his small lover’s lips. He moved his mouth to Silva’s ear and whispered, “Let’s do it again… in the shower.”

After the high of scoring the only two goals your team manages to get wears off, you’re left feeling a little achy even if you are just twenty-seven years old and in top shape. After a short locker room celebration with his teammates, David Silva headed off to get a massage. When he walked into the room, he found it empty. The therapist knew he’d be coming. Puzzled, David climbed onto the table and leaned back. Surely, he would return soon. Maybe he stepped out to retrieve something he would need for the massage.

David was resting back on the massage bed with his eyes closed when he heard someone walk in and close the door behind them. “I wasn’t sure you were going to come,” he muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. After staying up later than he should the night before watching a new show he had found himself addicted to and then running so hard during the match, he was exhausted.

When the therapist didn’t say anything, Silva didn’t protest. He didn’t need to have a chat; he just needed to get the aches massaged out of his legs, so he could go home. As the therapist began to rub him down, starting with his left calf, Silva let his mind wonder to his plans for the night. Order some dinner in, pop in the DVDs from last night, and fall asleep in his bed with the television on. Silva sighed deeply.

The hands kneading the back of his knee stopped. “Oh, no. It’s not you,” Silva said, his eyes still closed.

Silva’s sigh had come due to the realization that he was kind of a loser. If he wasn’t out with his teammates celebrating, Silva spent most of his nights at home alone.

The hand on Silva’s leg traveled higher onto his thigh. Silva’s eyelids fluttered a little. He didn’t remember these massages feeling quite so good. Maybe it was a different therapist. Silva started to open his eyes, but the hand on his leg subtly brushed against his crotch. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp. He wasn’t sure what to do, or say. Maybe he imagined the whole thing.

Silva kept quiet as the fingers began to massage deep into the muscles of the underside of his thigh. It felt so good, he fought back a moan. He started to relax again, convinced that he’d imagined the light groping.

A moment later, he felt a hand brush against him again. He let out a little gasp, but said nothing. Again, he was stunned. He had no idea what to say or how to react. He wanted to shout at the therapist or jump off the table, but he stayed silent, still.

When it happened a third time, his eyes flew open. “Hey!” He shouted.

The owner of the hands laughed loudly. “Good grief, Silva! I know you don’t get out much, but how long were you get let the massage bloke fondle your balls before you said something?”

“JOE!” Silva shouted as he stumbled off the table. “What are you doing?!” Silva scrambled toward his keeper on the opposite side of the table. He put his hands flat on Joe’s chest and shoved him. It did little to faze the much bigger man.

“Relax. The door was locked. No one was going to walk in.” Joe grabbed Silva’s upper arms and pushed him back against the door. Joe dipped his head and nibbled at Silva’s earlobe. Silva moaned quietly. “It’s been a long time. I miss you.”

“You see me almost every day,” Silva muttered. His voice was shaky.

“Not like I used to,” Joe whispered, his voice low and sexy like Silva had only heard it when they were in the throes of passion.

They hadn’t been together in over a year, but Silva still remembered their last night together. Joe was one of the best lover’s he’d ever had. Despite his size, he had been very gentle and loving when Silva wanted him to be.

“You were pretty sexy out there today,” Joe said, tracing the edge of Silva’s ear with the tip of his tongue.

“You could see me all the way down the pitch?” Silva smirked.

“Mm hmm,” Joe murmured as he nuzzled Silva’s neck, kissing and sucking at his soft skin.

Silva slid his hands under Joe’s shirt and ghosted his hands over his muscular back. “Come home with me,” he whispered, digging his fingertips into Joe’s back.

Joe raked his teeth across Silva’s neck and then licked over the same spot. When he pulled back, he kissed Silva’s lips and then grabbed his hand. “Come on. I’ll drive. You drive to slow,” he said, unlocking the door and dragging Silva out.

“Joe! Wait! Wait, Joe!”

Joe stopped instantly and turned to look at his small sometimes lover. “What? Did you change your mind already?”

Silva looked down at the floor and pointed to his feet. “My shoes are in the other room.”

 

Joe toed off his shoes immediately upon entering Silva’s house. He and Silva had been attached since they stepped up to the front door. Unlocking the door had been quite a feat for Silva, but Joe refused to stop kissing him. Scratching the hell out of his doorknob with his key was well worth it.

Silva stumbled and almost fell as he tried to step out of his shoes. Joe finally pulled back, laughing. “I don’t know how you do so well on the pitch. You’re such a klutz sometimes.”

Silva’s cheeks reddened. He brushed past Joe and headed for his bedroom. “Well… if you want to sleep with someone less klutzy, see yourself out…” Silva pulled his shirt off slowly as he walked and dropped it to the floor.

“I’m surprised you could even manage to keep walking while you pulled your shirt off,” Joe teased as he whipped his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

“Get out!” Silva called back.

Joe rushed up on Silva and grabbed him from behind. “I don’t think you mean that,” he growled, nibbling the shell of Silva’s ear.

Silva raised his arms and hooked them around the back of Joe’s neck, pulling him down. Joe pressed his lips to the skin behind Silva’s ear. Silva let his head fall back against Joe’s shoulder as Joe’s hands trailed down Silva’s chest and stomach.

Silva bit his lip to stifle a moan when Joe started to stroke him gently. Joe’s free hand explored Silva’s torso until it found an erect nipple. Joe tweaked his nipple and bit down on his neck at the same moment.

All the sensations were too much for Silva. He finally let out the loud moan he’d been holding in. The sound shot straight through Joe and made his entire body tingle with excitement. He pulled his hand out of Silva’s shorts and dragged the small man to his bedroom.

Joe threw Silva down onto the bed.  Silva scurried backward until he was comfortably lying with his head on his pillow. Joe crawled slowly between his legs and captured his mouth, kissing him hard.

“Should I finish what I started back at the Ethiad?” He asked, biting Silva’s bottom lip. Without a word from Silva, Joe’s big hands began kneading the muscles in Silva’s thighs.

Joe’s massage was excruciating. It felt amazing, but Joe was such a tease. He rubbed right up to the edge of Silva’s crotch over and over again, but always avoided rubbing the part of his body Silva yearned for him to touch. When Silva bucked his hips in an attempt to send a clear message to the keeper, Joe leaned in and bit down on the sensitive skin just above the grey waistband of Silva’s black boxers. Silva yelped and clawed at his covers.

“That’s enough! That’s enough!” Silva exclaimed after Joe had been massaging him for twenty minutes. “Come on already!”

Joe laughed a sexy, throaty laugh and leaned down to kiss Silva’s lips. He pushed up in the process, purposefully rubbing their erections together. Silva moaned into his mouth and shivered. Joe rolled his hips, grinding against Silva. He had missed having his eager little body beneath him. Silva’s loud moan was muffled by Joe’s mouth, but his feelings were made clear when he scratched his blunt nails across Joe’s hard back. Joe ground against him in response and delved deeper into his mouth.

Tired of the teasing and the grinding and the ache of his throbbing erection, Silva found his strength and pulled away from Joe’s mouth. Caught off guard, Joe was vulnerable and Silva flipped him onto his back. Joe laughed his husky, sexy laugh and squeezed Silva’s ass.

Silva giggled and ducked his head to assault Joe’s neck. Joe turned his head to grant him better access. He let his hands explore Silva’s back while the smaller man sucked at his neck. He forced his fingertips under the waistband of Silva’s boxer briefs and wiggled his hands down to grab his again, this time without the obstructing fabric. Silva moaned against the moist skin of Joe’s neck and nibbled at it.

When Joe’s fingers slid further down, Silva arched up and raked his nails across his chest. Joe hissed and flipped him onto his back again. He laid quick, sloppy kisses over the smaller man’s chest until he reached his boxers. Again he bit the tender skin just above them and swiftly pulled them down.

Silva was glistening and ready. Joe slid between his legs, supporting his weight on his forearms. Silva rested his legs over Joe’s shoulders. Joe swiped his tongue over the tip of his cock, savoring the familiar salty, earthy taste of him. He hummed happily, sending delicious vibrations straight through Silva. Silva tilted his head back, digging it into his soft, fluffy pillow.

Joe squeezed his hips as he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his head a few times before dipping his head and taking him fully into his mouth. It took only a few bobs of his head before Silva was shouting for him to stop before he came.

Silva’s legs fell away from Joe’s body as Joe crawled up to kiss his mouth. After kissing him thoroughly, he pulled up and stared into Silva’s eyes. “How long has it been?” He asked.

Silva narrowed his eyes. “You don’t even remember the last time we were together?”

Joe shook his head. “I remember that. Two days before our first game of this season after practice, in the shower. You gave me the best blow job I can remember having.”

Silva grinned and blushed. Joe rewarded him a kiss for being so cute.

“I meant how long has it been since you had sex… with anyone?”

“Joe…” Silva whined, blushing.

“I want to know how gentle I have to be,” Joe said, reaching down and giving his ass a squeeze.

“It’s been long enough that I want you to be gentle.”

“It’s been a few weeks for me,” Joe confided.

Silva’s eyes shot open. “A few weeks?”

Joe ground against Silva’s cock. Silva whimpered. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“No, I just…”

“It was Kun. He was upset about his marriage or whatever. I just wanted to make him feel better.”

Silva shook his head. “I see… not any selfish motivation at all, huh?”

Joe put on his best innocent grin and shook his head. “Not one bit…”

“Last year when I was injured for a while. I flew back to Spain to see my family and then… well, I went to Barcelona on the way home…” Silva glanced away from Joe as his cheeks flushed.

Joe chuckled. “That David Villa always gets you, doesn’t he?” Joe dipped his head and sucked at the side of Silva’s neck. “Lucky bastard,” he murmured against Silva’s warm skin.

“It was actually Cesc Fabregas,” Silva mumbled.

Joe’s head shot up. “Naughty! While Villa was in the same city and everything?”

Silva giggled. “Shut up. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s too busy with his family for me these days.”

“Shame on him,” Joe said sarcastically. “I understand the thing with Fabregas. I had a few dirty nights with him when he was at Arsenal. He is damn good at…”

“Did you get me naked just to have a chat about all the times we had sex in the past or are we actually going to have sex now?” Silva growled.

Joe ducked his head again and bit his neck. Silva yelped. Joe licked the red marks. “Don’t be that way, Silvi,” he murmured, licking his way to Silva’s earlobe. He took his earlobe into mouth and sucked on it for a moment before gently nibbling on it.

“I can’t help it. I want you,” Silva whined. He bucked his hips to prove his point.

Joe chuckled and growled against Silva’s ear before pulling away completely. Joe crawled backwards off the bed and slowly removed his boxers. “How do I look compare to your Spanish mates?” He asked, turning to the side and slowing running his hand over his abs.

Silva crawled toward him quickly and crouched in front of him. He turned Joe’s body to face him and stared up at him. “You really want to talk about them?” He asked. His hot moist breath wisped across the sensitive head of Joe’s cock.

Joe shivered and shook his head. “Mmm… no,” he said, grabbing the back of Silva’s head and gently guiding it forward.

Silva didn’t need much persuading. Joe stared down, watching as Silva’s tongue flickered over the tip of his cock, swiping away pre cum as it trickled out. When Silva’s mouth enveloped his head, he couldn’t watch anymore. His head tilted back almost involuntarily and he gave a satisfied, encouraging moan. Silva bobbed his head for a few seconds before abruptly pulling away completely.

Joe groaned and his eyes sprung open in time to see Silva scurrying back up the bed. Silva lay over the side and pulled open his bedside drawer. From it, he pulled the necessities: lube and condoms. He looked back over his shoulder and said, “Lay down. I want to be on top.”

Joe obediently did as he was told. He loved to watch Silva riding him, bouncing and rocking, digging his little fingers into his chest. Silva climbed on top of Joe, straddling him. Joe presented his hand to him and Silva immediately lubed his fingers. They kissed hard and deep as Joe stretched him thoroughly. It had been too long for Silva to go without a proper stretching and Joe was happy to do it for all the moans and whimpers Silva awarded him.

When Joe finished up, Silva grabbed a tissue for him to wipe his fingers while he slid down to roll the condom over him. He squirted the lube in his hands and rubbed his hands together to warm the lube with the friction of his hands. When he felt it was warm enough, he wrapped both of his hands around Joe’s erection and stroked him until he was covered. He wiped his hands on his covers (They’d go straight to the washing after this anyway) and then lined himself up over Joe’s cock.

Joe helped him by guiding himself in and then grabbed Silva’s hips, his fingertips digging into his supple little ass. Silva moaned and threw his head back as he slid down, taking more and more of Joe’s cock inside of him. When Joe’s full length was inside him, he sat still for a moment, adjusting to the delicious intrusion. He gently rubbed his hands over Joe’s that were now just lying on hips rather than gripping.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joe complimented, gently squeezing his hips.

Silva smiled and started to rock his hips. Joe’s eyes fell closed and groaned quietly. Just being inside the tight heat felt amazing, but the added movement drove him crazy. Silva leaned forward just slightly and planted his hands on Joe’s chest. Joe opened his eyes and watched as Silva began to bounce up and down on him, slowly at first.

When Silva found the correct position to get Joe to hit the perfect spot inside him, he started to move faster and harder. Silva moaned loudly and dug his fingertips into Joe’s chest. When he felt his stomach tighten, he leaned forward and buried his face against Joe’s neck, moist with sweat. He moaned and panted, blowing hot, moist breath on Joe’s neck.

Joe squeezed Silva’s hips hard enough to leave fingertip bruises on him as he came hard inside him. Silva came in a rush between them a moment later. He lifted off Joe and rolled onto the bed next to him. His body felt like it was on fire. His chest heaved with deep breaths.

After a few moments, Joe glanced down at himself. “You made a mess of me,” he joked.

“You loved it,” Silva murmured.

Joe turned his head and pressed his lips to Silva’s. “Hell yes I did,” he mumbled against his small lover’s lips. He moved his mouth to Silva’s ear and whispered, “Let’s do it again… in the shower.”


End file.
